The present disclosure relates to a metamaterial structure and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a metamaterial structure having an improved optical property and a method of fabricating the same.
A metamaterial structure has a new property that is not seen in nature. For example, the metamaterial structure has a negative refractive index. The metamaterial structure may be used to realize an invisible cloak, a high-performance lens, a highly-efficient small antenna, a highly-sensitive sensor, or the like. The metamaterial structure may be used in medicine, biophysics, spectroscopy, imaging and security applications.